Una PromesaJuntos en la Eternidad
by It'sNotTooLate
Summary: En un principio Todo lo que el decía me lo creí, pero ahora sabia que era mentira, el siempre me amo y que nunca me dejaría…porque nosotros teníamos una promesa…una promesa eterna...


**¡Hola a todos!**

**He aquí mi primer one-shot de crepúsculo….**

**Disclaimer: ehh Twilight no me pertenece…ya quisiera yo pero…**

**Pareja: bella/Edward**

**Advertencias: contiene spoilers de luna nueva…**

**Nota: esto va para el reto **_**Palabras Para El Recuerdo**_**, del Foro LOL **

**Palabra clave: Promesa **

Era sorprendente como de 7 meses para acá todo había cambiado…

Aun lo recuerdo como si acabara de suceder…para ser mas exactos todos mis problemas comenzaron en la fecha, a la cual yo le temía,… l3 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños, y a decir verdad ese día no comenzó muy bien que digamos, empecé despertando de una terrible pesadilla la cual me decía que estaba cada día y cada respiro mas vieja.

Y eso, el estar mas vieja, era lo que mas me asustaba , no era porque le temiera a la muerte sino el hecho de que era claramente mas grande que Edward aunque ese "grande" solo se refería a lo que las personas conocían porque si me ponía a hacer cuentas Edward me sacaba fácilmente 92 años de diferencia.

Recuerdo también que después de levantarme ese día llegue lo mas antes posible a la escuela cuando me di cuenta Edward yacía en su fabuloso, por no decir mas, carro junto a el se encontraba Alice.

En ese tiempo la única de las mujeres Cullen, claro sin incluir a Esme, con las que tenia relación…

Ella estaba con una de esas sonrisas que tanto la caracterizaba repentinamente sentí ese no se que, que me puso alerta, Alice llevaba una caja larga cuadrada plateada como lo suponía no me había hecho caso respecto a que ese año no deseaba ningún regalo, es mas hasta le había prohibido a Edward regalarme algo...

En el instante que llegue con ellos Alice dijo

-"feliz cumpleaños bella"-

Me hubiera gustado nunca haber llegado a ese día recuerdo que después me dijo que haría una fiesta en su casa para mí, si tan solo ella hubiera podido anticipar lo que iba a pasar…

Después de eso tuve un día regular al llegar la noche partimos hacia la casa cullen todos me saludaron al llegar y entonces cuando estaba abriendo mis regalos me corte el dedo con la envoltura de uno, el de Edward y Alice.

"_Entonces todo paso muy rápido. ¡No! Rugió Edward se arrojo sobre mi lanzándome contra la mesa y aterricé en un montón de cristales hechos añicos." _

Después de ese pequeño incidente… muchos cambios se presentaron.

Edward decidió que marchándose estaría yo segura, sin tomar en cuenta de que su partida me dejo totalmente destrozada, haciendo me creer que ya no me amaba.

Los primeros cinco meses estuve en estado zombi y estoy completamente segura que si no fuera por Jacob nunca hubiera logrado salir, aunque sea un poco, del agujero negro en el que me encontraba.

Jacob en poco tiempo se volvió mi mejor amigo, es mas aun a la fecha lo es aunque el este enojado conmigo, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que hubo un momento en el que Charlie pensó que salíamos pero yo sabia que eso nunca pasaría y no porque no me atrajera Jacob, sino porque mi alma tanto como mi corazón le pertenecían al romeo que se había marchado para no volver jamás.

En la mayoría del tiempo sin Edward me había propuesto no pensar en el pero como humana tenía mis momentos de debilidad y dejaba que los recuerdos, por más pequeños que fueran, entraran en mi mente transportándome hacia su mundo, mi mundo, nuestro mundo…

Recuerdo muy bien el momento en el que Jacob me dejo de hablar, la primera vez, fue porque se había convertido en lo que el tanto temía, un hombre lobo, el me había jurado que no me dejaría pero al final se había ido internándose en el bosque fue en ese momento que las palabras de Edward retumbaron mi mente

-"será como si nunca hubiera existido".

Después recuerdo que Jacob llego a mi casa a disculparse fue allí, cuando se fue y soñé el bosque, que me di cuenta en lo que el se había convertido.

Pasaron semanas y todo parecía ir mejor hasta una noche cuando Jacob me llevaba de regreso a casa, para ser mas exactos la noche en la que me tire del acantilado, por la muerte de Harry.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba un automóvil marca Mercedes parecido al de Carlisle, antes de entrar a mí casa para ver cual de los cullen era me pelee con Jacob.

Al entrar me encontré con Alice, según ella había visto que me tiraba del acantilado pero nunca había visto que yo saliera de este, poco tiempo después entro Jacob para ver si seguía viva.

Fue entonces cuando Alice regreso de su viaje a fuera por culpa de Jacob, que hacia unos pocos segundos había terminado de hablar por teléfono con Carlisle, con cara destrozada y desolada diciéndome que Edward pensaba que había muerto y por ende pensaba matarse yendo con los Volturis.

Esta acción por parte de Edward hizo que Alice y yo fuéramos rumbo hacia Volterra donde después de muchos esfuerzos logramos salir ilesos.

Después de eso tuve una charla con Edward donde me decía que había mentido con respecto a que no me amaba y que deseaba con su alma que lo perdonara.

Le di mi perdón y abordamos el tema de mi transformación, que al final tuve que someterla a votación, y como resultado para que Edward me transformara primero tendría que casarme con el.

Hoy, a dos semanas de casarme, estoy completamente segura de que esa terrible historia, mas parecida a una pesadilla, no se volverá a repetir.

Puesto que Edward me Juro que nunca nada tendría la fuerza suficiente para separarnos, y yo le creo porque el lo dijo como una _**Promesa…**_

**Recién salidito del Horno…XD**

**¡Bueno espero este bien hecho y por supuesto sea de su agrado!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**XD**

**Luxiiz de Cullen.**

…**¿Reviews?...**


End file.
